Immaculacy
by Nakashima-Michiyo
Summary: AU SasuSaku minor ItaSaku Little did he know, her innocence and passion was a poison espescially to the most tainted men. Gang/Business
1. The Beginning

_**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Naruto characters; I only own the story idea and concept.**_

_Immaculacy _

-

Dark assiduous eyes fastened themselves onto a flash of pink in the heavily populated area it dwelled in. The smell of smoke and the burning sensation of alcohol brought him ecstasy, yet a pulse of curiosity brought the hunter to his feet. Weaving himself in and out of the crowd his eyes were fixated on the pink.

His onyx eyes tracked the source that had sparked his curiosity. Eyes rested on a pair of black stilettos, up towards long creamy legs attached to a very alluring girl in a black dress with pink hair that cascaded down her back…

It was the first time Sakura had ever stepped foot inside the night club known as 'Liquid Ruby'. Her exuberant blonde friend had insisted that they visit this place, especially since it was the newest and most popular place in town. Reluctantly, her young pink-haired friend was dragged along and exposed to the nightlife of New York. Secretly she had hoped to have an adventure and a kick of adrenaline since she had a strict Christian upbringing which restricted her from appearing in places such as these.

Much to her luck, her friend had high hopes becoming one of the popular fresh mans, she had stunning good looks, a wild personality, and all she needed was to be hooked up with people in high places. A place like Liquid Ruby would do the trick and add the finishing touches to her reputation as the most popular freshman that attends Konoha University.

"So, Sakura, how are you enjoying yourself? It is after all your first time at a night club," the beautiful blond haired girl asked over the music, accompanied by a wink towards the direction of a handsome young man on the dance floor.

Sakura gave her friend a sheepish smile, a little shy but the expression revealed a tinge of gratefulness. However, the girl was only beginning to adjust to the atmosphere of the area, but she knew this friend of hers was on the prowl for some sexy, rich and handsome young men.

"It alright,"

Sakura replied tucking a strand of stray hair behind her pierced ears noticing Ino's stray glance at someone behind her. Giving a mental sigh, Sakura felt compelled to let her friend go, after all her new year's resolution was to be more independent.

"Hmm, my Sakura senses are telling me that my best friend had spotted a potential dance partner."

Ino faked a surprised gasp, as her hand flew up to cover her glossed lips that had parted slightly at her friend's words.

"My, Sakura, you know me too well!" Ino chuckled, but made no move towards her target yet, she knew her friend was a shy one, and usually needed protection, yet, Ino knew Sakura could kick a guy's ass when he crossed the line, so in a way she wasn't extremely worried. "Well then, if you're sure I'm going to go spice up the dance floor some more."

Sakura smiled and nodded reassuringly, "I'm sure."

Watching her friend disappear into the crowd, Sakura rubbed her eyes tiredly her elegantly painted manicure glimmered in the spotlight. The flashing lights that illuminated the area had strained her eyes. The atmosphere was just so busy, and too much to take in at once. Definitely not something Sakura was used to.

Stumbling out of the dance floor, she heaved a sigh of relief as she reached the lounge area. Glad that she had escaped unscathed, however she still felt uneasy about Liquid Ruby, or any kind of night club in general, but then again, she never been to another one so how could she compare.

The place was pretty large; it was underground so the noise did not bother many people. It was high class, with a lounge area, bar area, dance floor, stage, state of the art sound system and equipment. The place also had a mystical red glow throughout the place.

The red glow came from the spotlights above and the wall lights, that illuminated the bar table which was glass and had the red glow from underneath. The second floor contained rooms that you could book for a party. However, there were compartments of the night club that not all people knew of.

Seating herself in one of the red velvet chairs, she closed her eyes for a second listening to the soft ring of water that came from the fountain behind her, before reopening them to find a dark and mysterious young man seated at the bar across the lounge area. He was holding a martini glass his eyes were of the color of dark onyx.

Sakura felt an odd repulsion for the man he had an air of arrogance larger than the size of an elephant. With her impeccable calculations, the guy probably had a ten meter radius of that air. She felt it from her seat to all the way over where he sat. It was a _long_ way. Her right eye twitched involuntarily, as the guy nodded, acknowledging her gaze and smirked.

'Oooh…I can tell he's one of those self-centered jerks already!' Sakura scoffed to herself inwardly breaking eye contact. However the sudden movement from the corner of her eye brought her attention back to him.

The hunter was walking towards his prey, martini glass in hand, and felt as if his pride was being challenged.

_Let the hunt begin…_

Sakura's eyebrow arched elegantly, questioning the motives of the man who was walking towards where she was situated. Somewhere in the back of her mind, the Ino influence had been sparked. What her friend taught her all these years would not go to waste. It was just a matter of time, and a perfect moment for her advice to be used on.

'Bring it,' the rebel side of Sakura warned the approaching male telepathically. But in truth, she was scared and a little nervous of males. She did live a sheltered life after all, private all girls school for a few years before her family could not provide the funding for it anymore.

Sakura was raised to be an elegant, polite, well mannered girl who was supposed to focus on her studies and nothing silly like friends and the opposite gender. This was her first real world experience, and without Ino by her side, it would be her first experience as an adult.

Now about that telepathic message, it, of course, did not reach the thick skull of the hunter. His skull was too thick to be penetrated. He thought she was an easy win.

Once he was mere meters away from Sakura, she took notice of his outfit. A silk maroon dress shirt with the top three buttons unbuttoned and black dress pants. Judging by his appearance the clothing logo and brand, he was rich kid. No wonder he seemed stuck-up. Sakura resisted the urge to walk away, but a part of her wanted to show the guy up, teach him a little thing or two about life not always being perfect.

"You're so stunning, I forgot what my pick-up line was going to be," the guy started, his voice was smooth, suave and made Sakura's skin crawl but alcohol tainted his breath. The pathetic pick-up line was nothing compared to his voice.

It seemed like all he had to do was speak and have girls grovel at his feet begging him to take her just with his voice. But hey, Sakura was not that type of girl.

"I like your approach, but let's see your departure," Sakura replied plastering a dull look on her face, she was clearly un-amused and sarcasm was heavy.

The male with the styled hair smiled, amused, it was not the first time a girl had resisted him, but he was never the one to give up so easily. He rolled up his sleeves and reached behind Sakura' head. She stiffened for a moment, wondering what he was doing, and was a little freaked out. But within a mere second, the guy snapped turned his martini glass into nothing but air, and pulled a red rose from her hair.

Sakura's emerald eyes widened, she had seen magic tricks on television and read about them in books, but seeing one done in real life intrigued her. Her emerald eyes widened like how a young child's eyes would at the sight of candy and a smile tugged at her lips.

It seemed like Sakura was easily won after all.

The guy was slightly taken back at her expression, her eyes were so wide, so young, so naïve, so…innocent. But, the shock had only lasted for less than a second, and the 'prince charming' act resumed.

"For you miss," the guy extended his hand and presented Sakura with the rose.

Sakura took the rose in her hand and looked down at it with a bright expression, breathing in the sweet scent.

"But in return, may I know your name?"

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura," she replied voice soft, and a little timid. She looked up at the handsome young man, that she estimated was around her age, "And yours?"

"A lovely flower for a lovely lady," the guy said a friendly smile graced his features. That's right Sasuke, keep up the act. Although, he had to admit, she was quite the easy one to fool, but it was typical, who could resist the Uchiha? "My name is Sasuke,"

"Well Sasuke, a lovely flower has her thorns." Sakura said disdain evident in her words; Sakura got up from her chair and threw the rose over her shoulder leaving Sasuke with an amused expression. It seemed like he assumed too much and spoke too soon. However, he swore her innocence and amused look was genuine.

"Sakura…, Haruno Sakura, interesting." Sasuke muttered to himself as he strode over to the bar table and slung his jacket over his shoulder. He was going to have a smoke, but he knew the pink haired girl would not leave his mind until he had her for his own.

"Back ground check, you asshole?" asked a boy with spiky blond hair in a black suit.

"Idiot, you're supposed to call me Sir, but yeah, check out Haruno Sakura for me. Just like all the others." Sasuke snorted at his friend giving the guy a pat on the back almost causing the blonde to fall forward. Heading towards the back door, a red head joined Sasuke as she latched onto Sasuke's arm.

"Going for a smoke Naruto, see ya."

Without looking back Sasuke gave Naruto a wave, signaling his leave with red head in skimpy clothing.

"Needy guy! I have no idea why I'm friends with that bastard." Naruto scowled, but it was replaced with a goofy grin. Naruto and Sasuke were good friends even though Naruto disliked the things Sasuke did. The two of them were die-hard friends, and were like blood brothers, because of what they went through earlier in their teens.

Sighing Naruto turned back to face the bar, and finished his shot before taking his leave. Not that a background check would take a long time, he just disliked the fact that one of the Hyuugas were here tonight, it made him uneasy.

"Sasuke-sama, I'm still your favorite girl right?" whined the red head as she blinked a few times faking innocent. She witnessed Sasuke flirting with Sakura and got quite possessive, and from what she observed, he seemed to have reacted to the girl's innocence.

"…"

"Ugh, fine I can take a hint," the girl released her grip on his toned arm and stomped off.

"So Sakura," Ino teased her friend as the two of them decided to take their leave from Liquid Ruby. "Who was that dazzling guy you turned down? He was quite the looker, and looked damn rich, you know, that was a nice catch if you didn't throw him back in the water."

The two of them had locked their arms together, as they walked down the dim lit street, hoping to yield a taxi. It was late, but the streets were quite full for the hour they were awake at.

"He _was_ good looking, but he's just another one of those self-centered guys, I need someone strong, brave, kind, generous, protective…" Sakura said waving her hand towards the sky that she could barely see.

The sky was mostly obscured by the tall sky scrapers and buildings, stars dull compared to the city lights, it was a sad thing really. Sakura liked the sky back when she was in Seattle where she could always see the stars.

"Sakura, that's only in fairytales, in this world, a woman gotta be strong, you're not ugly, and you've got choice. Pick a rich man, and if he's a looker, even better! If marry a rich man then you don't have to suffer." Ino lectured. "Besides, you really need a boyfriend; I mean I stay by your side forever you know!"

For Sakura, she did not care if her boyfriend was to rich or handsome, she just wanted someone who was loyal and truly loved her. She did not want artificial love that was materialistic or depended on the physical features of someone. She really did hope for a fairy tale kind of love she wanted something like 'A Walk to Remember'.

Snapping out of her reverie, she realized Ino was rambling on about love and being realistic and surviving in a society that revolved around money. But more importantly, she remembered she left her bracelet back at the club bathroom!

"Shoot, Ino, I'll be right back, stay here okay? I left my bracelet!" Sakura announced running towards the night club back up the corner of the street.

Sakura swiftly fled down the flight of stairs that led down to the club and she flashed her ID at the bouncer before she dodged the dancers. Sakura dashed towards the bathroom and threw open the heavy wooden doors that revealed the lavatories. A silver band glimmered on the side of the pearl sink, and Sakura released a relieved sigh. She picked up the silver bracelet that she had received on her sixteenth birthday from her dad and slipped it back around her wrist.

Disliking the fact that she could get trampled on if she goes through the dance crowd again she decided to take the back way out. Her heels clicked with each step she took and the eerie silence took hold of her courage.

Rubbing the side of her arms reassuringly and to give herself warmth she pushed open the back door and to her surprise saw a man with pearl white eyes and long black silky hair tied in a low ponytail hold a gun up at the guy she met earlier, Sasuke.

"I…I…"Sakura was speechless she did not know what to say. What_ could_ she say!? Here she was witnessing some sort of threat going on. Yet, Sasuke looked unfazed with his cigarette hanging from the corner of his mouth and him leaning against the brick wall lazily.

"Next time Uchiha…" the pearl white eyes met emerald for a split second and the man disappeared quickly in a black Mercedes parked out the side of the street.

Sakura did not realize she was trembling and was shocked to witness herself shaking uncontrollably. She almost witnessed a murder! Or something along those lines!

"Hey, thanks Sakura, you saved my life." Sasuke said smothering his fallen cigarette with the heel of his dress shoes.

"T-that's not s-something to j-j-joke about," Sakura stuttered her expression was stern but she was still shaking.

Sasuke shoved his hand into his jacket pocket and looked at her with cold eyes.

"Run along kitten."

Sakura did not hesitate and walked past the man who had just acted totally different compared to his earlier persona. His cold eyes pierced into her wide emerald ones and she could only obey out of fear.

"_I owe you one," _the Uchiha whispered to himself.

-

A/N: Yay, first chapter done, it was sort of rushed but yeah, I wanted to finish today! So… please, review, critique, and all that good stuff!


	2. Back to Basics

AN- Hopefully better than chapter two even though I'm sick, eek. Yes, this is how I'm portraying Sasuke a mixture of his first season's attitude along with a dash of maturity although he does change since he's just playing around at the moment. Enjoy.

* * *

_**Immaculacy**_

Chapter Two: Back to Basics

* * *

"What the hell is friggin' wrong with that Hyuuga? He is always so paranoid about our transactions in our clubs." Sasuke muttered with a snarl prior to picking up his cup of Americano.

"He's an intelligent guy and all but I wonder what made him get all impulsive. Like, dude, he pointed a gun at your head!"

Naruto shouted waving his arms in the air for emphasis, "I mean I understand why he would point one at me seeing I'm all ninja and stuff considering how hard I beat his skinny ass in our spar last time! Yeah you heard me alright teme, my manliness scares him hence I'm manlier than you are!"

Sasuke's left brow arched gracefully in a fashion displaying his disbelief, "Oh really, and who's the one drinking chocolate milk in the morning?"

Naruto glanced at the tall glass of the milky brown liquid and sighed.

"Well alright, enough teasing this morning, I got the info on that Haruno Sakura for you."

"Oh?" Now that caught Sasuke's attention. He placed the cup of café Americano on the glass table that resided on the patio of the Uchiha mansion as he leaned forward resting both his elbows on the glass table resuming the 'Uchiha-thinking-pose'. Afterall, why wouldn't he be interested in his new play thing? Play with her then devour her, since he simply cannot disregard the fact that she saw the hostile Hyuuga the night before. And no way in hell is he going to let the Hyuuga get to her before him.

"Yeah." Naruto pulled out a brown file out of his bag that rested at his feet. He pulled out the sheets of paper and displayed the first sheet which was her identification and school files. "Haruno Sakura, student in the faculty of arts, studying music at Konoha University. She has been in an all girls private school since she was young but entered a public high school for her senior year. Her best friend is Yamanaka Ino," Naruto points at a picture in the left corner as he continues, "Only child and her mother passed away when she was in middle school, and her father raised her alone and is working under the Shina company manager as an auditor. That's the basics, there's more detail on the other sheets."

An arrogant- signature -Uchiha smirk graced the thin lips of the Uchiha Sasuke skirt chaser extraordinaire.

"Ne, Sakura-chan what are you doing afterschool today?"

"Oh, I'm just bus-ing home; I have to finish composing that song for the assignment by tonight."

"Aw, that's too bad I thought we could hang out, anyways, I'll see you tomorrow then Sakura-chan!!"

Sakura waved and smiled back to the long raven haired girl that waved goodbye. Her name had been Yuriko Hyuuga and apparently she has a really hot boyfriend, or some of the girls say in her English 205 class. They had been friends at the start of the year since they had met each other at the orientation. Thankfully the two of them got accepted so they had a few classes together and quickly bonded. Contrasting to Ino was more into fashion designing and cosmetology.

Slowly but surely Sakura walked down the paved road towards the bus loop to proceed with her journey in going home.

"O.M.G. Do you see him?"

"He's SOooooooOO HOT!"

"Wow. He IS sexy."

"I wonder who he is!"

"Ehhhh!!?!?! Who is he waiting for? That girl is so lucky!"

Sakura wondered what was going on as a few girls began squealing, giggling and running their hands through their hair in the direction of a male that stood by a black Kawasaki ninja motorcycle. His features were obscured by the black bike helmet but judging by his figure and stance, he was screaming rich, sexy, and badass at least, to the general female population. He had on loose and torn denim jeans with a white beater under a black leather biker jacket. His wrists were also adorned with some cool black twisted rope-like bracelet which added to the 'cool' and celebrity-like touch to the outfit.

Scoffing Sakura brushed passed the girls shaking her head in dismay at their high school antics. Her long pink hair blew in the wind before crashing down upon her white lacy tank top and casual denim shorts. Emerald eyes kept their gaze forward and past the mysterious biker while settling on the empty seat in her designated bus area.

As Sakura walked past the biker a rough hand grabbed onto her forearm restricting her to proceed any further. Snapping her head towards the direction of the biker, Sakura frowned.

"Hey, what do you want?"

The biker used his free hand to lift up the flap of his helmet to reveal the familiar onyx grey eyes she had engraved in her memory from the night before.

Gasp.

Sakura's eyes widened tenfold from surprise.

"It's you."

"It's me." Sasuke chuckled keeping his grip on Sakura's arm.

"Mind letting go of my arm?"

"Not until you remember my name cherry blossom."

"Well, _Sasuke_, would you _please_ be a gentleman and let go of my arm?"

"Why, I'd be delighted to."

There was the awkward silence and the bemused look on the Uchiha's face until a not so familiar voice broke the stares.

"Hey, Sakura-san, is this guy bothering you, because if he is I can take care of him for you."

An Asian man with a bowl-shaped hairstyle that clearly screamed fob*, yet had the kindest and sweetest tone of voice approached Sakura with his orange bag slung over his shoulder, eye brows kept thick, body suit remaining a vivid forest green.

"Take _care_ of me?" Sasuke's expression clearly darkened as he eyed the opposition with a killer intent, however it merely lasted a split second before the corner of his lips gave birth to his signature smirk. "Nice friend, anyways, _friend_, Sakura and I will be heading off now, so excuse us as we leave."

Lee placed his hand on Sakura's shoulder but Sasuke had beat him to it as he slung his arm lazily around her shoulders leaving Lee with furious as the boy clenched his fists looking at Sakura for some kind of explanation.

"That's going too far, you better apologize to Lee right now!" Sakura would say sternly as she shrugged off Sasuke's arm, "And who said I was going with you?!"

Sure Sakura may be docile and sweet most of the time, but this girl has temper and she wasn't afraid to use it, especially when it dealt with jerks being well, jerks to her friends!

"Oh, I'm sure you wouldn't want me to _take care_ of Lee-san considering the people I'm friends with…right?" Sasuke said in a low voice as he threw Sakura a pink motorbike helmet.

Sakura gulped. The sight of the man with the gun pointed at Sasuke's head was still a vivid memory, and even if she didn't believe Sasuke, she didn't want to take the chance. Turning her head, her emerald eyes held an apologetic glimmer before they were hidden by the protection of the helmet. Following the Uchiha demurely, she was helped onto the bike as Sasuke made the engine purr in a low growl preparing the bike to head off soundly to their destination.

"Oh right! Sorry Lee-san."Sasuke would say in mild surprise along with a mouth full of sarcasm as he saluted towards the gymnast.

"What was that for!? And where are you taking me!? Get me off this damned thing!" Sakura would say as the two reached the highway. Gripping her hands tightly on either side of his shoulders, Sakura leaned forward to talk to him, keeping her grip strong as she was afraid to fall off and get hit by an incoming bus or something.

"Don't tell me you're actually interested in the guy?"

"N-no!" Sakura blushed a deep red, however, thankfully it was hidden away, or so she thought.

Sasuke could only chuckle as he caught a glimpse of it in his side mirrors prior to taking his right hand to take Sakura's hand. He would place her hand on his waist so that she would hold onto him, not by the shoulders, but hugging his waist. Blushing a deeper red Sakura shook his hand off, refusing and resisting to oblige to the whims of this man.

However, Uchiha Sasuke wasn't going to give up that easily. He wouldn't have to _make_ her do it, she'll do it herself! Brilliant.

And so he sped towards the bumpiest and rockiest path he could take, successfully achieving what he wants as Sakura would emit a sharp yelp before flinging her arms around his waist, hugging it for dear life.

"Told you, you should've done that earlier."

"Y-you bastard! You did that on purpose!!!" Sakura screamed, however the conclusion of her colorful display of vocabulary was muffled by his black jacket which she dug her face into.

"Hang on."

The sudden change in Sasuke's tone brought Sakura into lifting her head in order to look at the Uchiha's face. For a moment there was a feeling of dread and confusion, but Sakura decided that it was best to keep quiet and pray to her dear Lord Heavenly Father that she would survive this bike ride.

'I want to go home!' Sakura would scream burying her face into his jacket once again.

'She's starting to get tense just when I got her to loosen up. Assholes.'

His onyx eyes glanced at both of his side view mirrors once again glimpsing the same black BMW M3s that continued to keep on his bike's tail.

'Heh.'

The bike shifted from a low smooth purr to a loud roar as it began going faster. The cars followed, and sped up as well. However, the exit of the highway had already began and with cars speeding faster, there was going to be a higher chance of an accident. Sasuke merely went faster, he zoomed weaving in and out of the cars and finally as the exit of the highway came, he skimmed just the side of a Mitsubishi Lancer almost as if he was dancing alongside it with a smooth, controlled curved turn into city streets successfully losing those amateurs.

"Sir. We lost them."

"As expected, Sky 2, secure Area 25." A pair of milky white pearlescent eyes glanced at the pink and blue flash that passed them on the bend, and a small smirk curved on the car owner's lips. 'Is this a challenge Uchiha?'

"Here."

"Eh?! A-ano, what's this?" Sakura said as she grasped the small ice cream cone in both of her hands as she leaned on the blue railing with the paint half scrapped of it due to old age.

"Never had an ice cream cherry blossom? It's called strawberry ice cream." Sasuke would tease with heavy sarcasm.

Flushing a deep red from embarrassment and anger Sakura would retort back with a short "hmph!" letting her pink hair shroud the Uchiha's gaze from her face. "By the way I don't like strawberry ice cream! I prefer green tea instead."

"OH. So, you really do prefer thick brows back there? Let me know the next time I take you out."

"Hey! That's not what I meant! Besides, there won't _be_ a next time after you almost kille-" Sakura was cut off by the sound of splat and a flash of white.

The next few seconds was filled with grumbles and a chain of giggles that erupted from the pit of the pink and blue haired couple's stomachs. A bird just fired its missile which landed and killed off Sasuke's professionally styled raven black locks.

"Stop laughing!" Sasuke would grumble angrily as he wiped the poop off with a packet of tissues in his jean pocket, "I _said-_"

Although Sasuke's attitude and anger was about to get the better of him due to Sakura's unbearable fit of giggles, the sight of Sakura's smile wiped the anger from his mind, but not the poop! Either way, there it was again, that smile, that innocence.

"Oh…man! T-that w-was…b-bloody brilliant!" Sakura laughed in between her giggles before her ice cream fell off her cone and landed on the ground. "A-ah!!! My ice cream!"

Sasuke snapped out of his reverie and looked at the mess on the ground which matched the one in his hair and he couldn't help but reveal a boyish grin that made Sakura's heart skip a beat.

"Ah, I'm going to go clean this mess out of my hair, here," Sasuke stuffed a bill in her hand, "go grab yourself another one, I'll be out in a sec, and I'll take you home, how 'bout that?"

However, before Sakura could answer and reject the money Sasuke disappeared into the ice cream parlor's bathroom. Sighing in defeat, she headed towards to counter to order another round for her and Sasuke, however as she handed the bill to the man she realized it wasn't a bill at all! It was more like a small card!

"E-Eh!? I-I'm sorry, I'll give you some mo-"

"No, no it's all right miss! H-here you go!" the man handed the ice cream to her quickly before disappearing into the back.

Looking at the card she traced over the bumpy insignia of a red ruby with three commas that adorned the sides of it wondering what it was as it seemed extremely familiar.

"So, you ready to go? No problems right?"

"Y-yeah!" Sakura said with a smile as she handed the card back to Sasuke along with the ice cream she got him, but he ignored the card, and simply accepted the ice cream.

"Heh, thanks." Sasuke eyed the cone in Sakura's hands. It was strawberry flavored.

"I'll pick you up afterschool tomorrow."

With that he just left leaving Sakura extremely irritated at her doorstep with the helmet still on her head. Taking it off she grumbled about not even being able to return the helmet. However it wasn't long before she heard a sound from the bushes.

"W-who's there!?" Sakura said with a serious gleam in her eyes as she prepared to chuck the helmet at the strange noise maker.

"Calm down Sakura-san, I'm only here to ask a few questions."

"How do you know my name?" Sakura said her eyes narrowing at the shadowy figure that began taking steps into the light. "Who are you, and why do you have to ask me anything?"

"One can't be too cautious Sakura-san, I appreciate your questions but now is not the time for that. Stay away from the Uchiha, you don't want to get involved with him. If you're intelligent you should let go of that card he gave you, and hand it over to me."

The man walked out from the shadows to reveal the other handsome man she met the night before.

Taking a step back Sakura bumped into the back of someone else. It seemed poor Sakura-chan was cornered by four men including Hyuuga Neji.

"I don't even know you, why should I trust you!?"

"Oh believe me, _kitten_, that Uchiha is just as trustworthy as I am."

"Tch. Well I trust him more than I trust you!"

And so inner Sakura has erupted in the case of danger.

Grasping the helmet tightly in her hand, she slammed it straight into the area where the sun don't shine in the man behind her. The man behind her doubled over in pain clutching his area while the other two came at her. Throwing the helmet towards the incoming man, she used it as a distraction as she advanced on the man throwing the speed and momentum towards him to quickly slide into a swift floor sweep kick to knock the man off his feet. Successfully doing so she jumped on the man straddling his side as her knees pushed against his ribs while her two fists slammed against the man's cheekbones. However the man merely chuckled rubbing his cheeks before the third man pulled Sakura off his buddy by her long pink locks.

"Kitten got claws!"

"Damned bitch!" the first one growled as he staggered towards her along with Neji.

The second man got up from the ground and smirked at the girl's fiery expression. Just as the second man was about to backhand Sakura distinct clapping came from behind them.

Clap. Clap. Clap.

"Good show Hyuuga. Now show them how it's done boys."

Sakura turned from her wince to a wide eyed stare at her savior, Uchiha Sasuke.

"S-sasuke!" Sakura slumped to the ground in shock at what was happening around her.

"Honestly Hyuuga, I thought you had more class. Stooping to levels like this? You're merely giving into the drama's stereotypes!"Sasuke remained calm and stoic ignoring Sakura's presence as he walked past the hustle and bustle from the fighting boys in the background towards Neji.

"Our families may work together, but that doesn't mean we're all peachy _Uchiha._"

"The hate you have is for my brother, not me, not her. So fuck off." Sasuke snarled as his lips curled in distaste.

Dousch.

The sound of a fist connecting to a cheekbone was heard as Neji's strength was unleashed on the Uchiha.

"Had enough? Now leave." Sasuke said sternly with a death glare as a drip of blood trickled from the corner of his busted lip that was cut on his tooth from the blow.

"We'll settle this tomorrow morning." Neji signaled his leave and his 'helpers' left as well leaving Sasuke, Sakura and his 'boys'.

"You alright?" Sasuke asked extending a hand out for Sakura who remained stunned.

"I s-should be a-asking _you_ that!"

Hoisting her up to her feet an exuberant blonde came up behind Sasuke and pounced.

"Yeah teme, quite a punch that Hyuuga got there!"

Sakura's emerald eyes locked on with sky blue and she couldn't help but feel the tension relieve itself. The eyes and the very aura of the boy seemed to free her from worries making her smile.

"Don't tell me you guys planned this to win over my heart Sasuke-san, or I swear I would give _take care_ of you!" Sakura said swinging her fist around.

"Ahaaahahaha, teme, she's kinda like me!"

Naruto ruffled Sakura's hair before revealing a toothy grin.

"Nothing of that sort, besides your punch looks like it hurts judging from back there."

"Fine, then come on in, I think you owe me some answers." Sakura said as she led the two boys into her home, while Sasuke signaled off the rest of his helpers.

-End of Chapter 2

* * *

AN: So is the story advancing at a good pace? Are things pretty interesting? Can't wait to have your questions answered? Please leave a review!


	3. It's a Secret

**_A/N: _**Yay I updated. I hope you enjoy, some content is quite...odd even in my opinion, you'll see later, but it's all in the game of politics my little munchkin readers!

_**

* * *

**_

Immaculacy

Chapter 3: It's a secret

* * *

"So mind telling me what that was all about?"

The soft clink of the glass cups resonated in the quiet living room that consisted of a simple glass coffee table, two cream coloured leather loveseats, and television. The tan coloured walls gave off a warm healthy spring glow to whole room, however the room was not the focus at this time rather it were the two young men situated on the two separate couches that encircled the coffee table.

Once Sakura poured the hot tea into the respective cups for Naruto and Sasuke she wrapped her hands around her own letting the heat that emitted from the red mug warm her hands and relax her tense hands before she took the first aid kit in her hand again.

"Thanks for the tea Sakura-chan! " Naruto dove right in and grabbed the cup of tea and took a big gulp but almost immediately he threw the cup back down onto the table and started fanning his tongue. "AHHhh…! I-I buhnt mua tohug" which translated to, "AHhh! I burnt my tongue!"

"Idiot."

"Are you…okay Naruto- san?"

"Bwaahhh. That was too hot."

Sakura chuckled a bit, she never met anyone that eccentric before, and it was quite refreshing. But back to the main topic and issue at hand.

"So, really, what was that all about?" Sakura took a shuffled next to Sasuke as her emerald eyes glanced over his swollen cheek. It seemed that the punch was _quite_ a punch.

"AH, that Hyuuga is just an arrogant prick. He won't really hurt you!" Naruto said chuckling as he threw his arms behind the back of his head and stretched out his legs stacking them on the coffee table.

The corner of Sasuke's lips could not help but tug a little upwards in amusement even if the numbing pain reminded him of his wound...

"It's simple; really, he wanted you to break all ties with me by scaring you."

Sasuke shrugged dismissing the issue as if it were a common event.

Of course, Sakura did not appreciate the whole notion of getting beat up and being insulted.

"Don't treat it like it wasn't anything! I got attacked! That doesn't happen every day and it happened because of _you_!" Sakura said flailing her arms up into the air after she placed the medicine box next to her side.

"Excuse me? Don't forget _I_ was the one that got hit." Sasuke said with bemused eyes pointing at his swollen cheek.

"Well, _sooooorry_, but you're the one that was the cause of the beginning of all…all…all _this_!" Sakura flung her hand with the ice pack up in the air for emphasis as she found herself a little lost for words. Her emerald eyes flashed angry amber; at least, that was what it looked under the light of the living room. The spark of a young angry woman.

"Yeah Sasuke, it's the first time he did this kind of thing. I mean, he wasn't this hostile to all the other girls you had before." Naruto said a little concerned.

"All the other girls? I _knew_ it! You are a little player aren't you?" Sakura said scrunching her nose up in distaste as she pressed the ice pack into, not onto, Sasuke's cheek causing him to jump a little in his spot on the sofa.

"Naruto…"Sasuke growled silently from the back of his throat as his death glare told Naruto enough so that the friendly blonde fellow with a big mouth would can it. Turning his gaze back to Sakura, Sasuke smiled and threw his arm around the petite girl's shoulders. He leaned forward causing Sakura to shift nervously away in the other direction, wary of his expression yet she was trapped by that very arm as it prevented her from shuffling too far away. Sasuke was looking a bit too flirtatious and playful.

"Oh, is my little cherry blossom…jealous?" Sasuke breathed in a low tone as his long slender fingers played with the ends of her pink hair as the hand which was not attached to the arm around her shoulder reached up to take the ice pack away from his face in which, the removal of the icepack included Sakura's hand as well.

Sakura's green eyes widened as her face unscrewed itself from the disgusted look she had earlier. An honest sincerity and purity replaced the defiant spark in her eyes. For a moment she just looked dumbfounded at Sasuke's blunt method of flirting. But in reality, she had never been so close to anyone of the opposite gender in her life. After the split second of shock, her eyes shy away from the intensity of Sasuke's onyx eyes.

Yet, she could not help but get a little mesmerized by the features and contours of his shapely nose, sweet thin lips…

"Ooohh! I want to see what Sakura-chan looks up close too!" Naruto said as his big head appeared in between the two breaking their moment. Within a split second, a quick flash of pink signaled Sakura's immediate retreat after realization hit. The ice pack fell to the couch, and Sasuke smirked leaving Naruto scratching the top of his head in slight confusion.

"You know what? Yeah, I am. Not because I like the attention and flattery from a little prissy rich boy like you, but because they did not get beat up!" Sakura said pompously with her arms across her chest as she looked the other way hiding her blush from the overly confidant young man.

Sakura may not like his personality, but she had to admit, Sasuke was quite a looker.

"Fine, fine. Naruto and I will transfer schools to protect you, how about that?"

Sasuke sighed, acting as if it were a chore as his back leaned against the sofa at an angle propping his head up with his elbow on the armrest.

The remnants of feeling all fangirly over Sasuke's looks dispersed quickly as her muscles tensed and shoulders rose higher and higher as she shuddered in anger.

"Why…WHY YOU! I SWEAR THIS IS JUST YOUR PLOY TO JUST HARASS ME MORE!" Sakura screamed when she turned around to face Naruto and Sasuke- namely Sasuke.

"Sakura, honey? Is everything all right down there?"

Sakura's beastly expression instantly shape shifted into an angelic look. "Yes father. Everything is fine. Go back to bed, my guest will be leaving soon."

"Okay, just making sure you're okay hun."

Sakura sighed as she turned back to the two who had incredulous expressions plastered onto their faces. Naruto looked as if his soul left him as his vibrant blue eyes were blank and expressionless. Sasuke just had an elegant dark brow arched in question.

"I never knew you were schizophrenic Sakura. For my own personal safety, I suppose we shall take our leave, right Naruto?" Sasuke said in a serious manner as he would stand up brushing the wrinkles out of his pants.

"W-wah?! Sasuke, you jerk!" Sakura squinted her eyes shut and scrunched up her face again in anger.

A large hand patted Sakura's head making her sink a little like a turtle before she looked up to the owner of the hand.

"I'm just kidding. But, I'm serious about transferring schools. It'll be more fun don't you think? Besides Naruto and I will guarantee your safety." Sasuke gave her a reassuring smile and Sakura felt like a small child with the confident gazes of Sasuke and Naruto. "After all, I have to protect my woman, right?"

Yeah, sheesh. Sasuke just had to ruin the moment every time.

"Whatever."

Sasuke and Naruto made their way through the door as they decided that they overstayed their time here and to respect of course.

"Bye Sakura-chan!!!!!! I'll see you tomorrow!!!" Naruto shouted loudly disturbing the rest of the street as a few dogs barked angrily along with a few other neighbors.

"I'll make it up to you. Promise." Sasuke said with his trademark smirk as he and Naruto disappeared into their vehicles.

Sakura shut the door behind her and called it a night. Why was she even mildly interested in such an arrogant jerk!? Oh right, he was like a male version of Helen of Troy.

"N-ne-neji… a-are y-y-you a-ll-all right?" Hinata stuttered as her long raven tresses fell from behind her ears when she shrunk a little smaller with a slouch at the dominating presence of her cousin. Her eyes held concerned and a glint of curiosity as to why her cousin was out later than usual.

"..."

Silent anger.

Neji stomped past Hinata without a word or a look. He made his way down the long winding hallway towards the base of the staircase where he could head towards the training room so he could take his inner frustration out. Frustration for the Uchihas was the only thing that could get onto his nerves as he sees that the whole family was just too careless, too open, and too dangerous.

However, he paused at the light of an open room and with stealth that would make ninjas proud his presence remained hidden as he stood calmly by the side of the wall next to the open door.

"Oh, Itachi-kun, thank you for visiting so late in the evening, I know you're very busy, but I just missed you so much!"

Giggles filled the room.

Neji, the one that usually had the calm demeanor unless provoked, twitched.

"Anything for you," Itachi answered back in a low, soft tone in his mature voice, "I'll be right back."

Shuffling was heard and Neji quickly unfolded his arms from out in front of him and buggered off the wall as he stiffened at the sight of the older Uchiha who leaned against the frame of the door. His long black hair was slung over his shoulder in his low ponytail and the somber attire stood out against the white, pure, and clean theme of the Hyuuga household. Ironic? Oh yes.

"It's not polite to eavesdrop." Itachi said with softly and politely.

"It's not nice to _lie_, Uchiha-san." Neji replied as he laced his tone with a deadly poison that even the Basilik of Harry Potter would be proud of.

Itachi chuckled, "Who said I am lying? Hanabi-chan is the object of my affection after all."

Shaking with anger Neji's eyes turned into a glare and he suppressed striking the older Uchiha. "You…"

Before he could speak Hanabi burst out from her room and stood beside Itachi with a furious expression. "Age doesn't matter! Itachi isn't lying. I know it! STOP INTEFERING NEJI!"

"Shh. It's okay." Itachi would hush Hanabi as he bent down to her level and scooped her up into his arms and placed her onto her bed.

Neji gritted his teeth and retreated to the training room while Hinata demurely shuffled away from the scene as she played witness to the unfolding tension of the Hyuuga and Uchiha family. As for Itachi, he had his own agenda, and own plans for the Uchiha family ones that his father wanted him to carry out before he passed away.

Sasuke was only fooling around with her. She wasn't any more beautiful than all the other girls he had dated before. Heck, all the other girls were curvaceous, beautiful models or wealthy daughters of other corporations with reputable lineage. Then again there were the average few that he did pick up, however those relationships never lasted long. Sakura was just one of those girls he'll throw out once he's done with.

Yet why does that look of innocence haunt Uchiha Sasuke's very being? It was to remain Uchiha Sasuke's subconscious little secret.

Sasuke stepped out of his Nissan GTR parked his assigned parking space. Within a night he was able to transfer both Naruto and himself to Konoha University- the magic of having connections. However, Naruto was sent off with a task of organizing the venues at which Sasuke wanted to take Sakura to. His onyx eyes were hidden by RayBan sunglasses while his hair was styled to perfection. Today, however, he had not worn semiformal or special clothing that stood out, it was rather casual. A pair of loose Seven jeans, and a plain old Diesel black t-shirt.

He swung his car keys around his little pinky as he walked around campus towards Sakura's last class before her hour break that she would have in between her second and third class. He walked in casually into the music building and at a mere glance at the directory, he found his way to the respectful room that his cherry blossom was in.

Sasuke was the type to be playful to an extreme level, however, he did have his manners.

He had his hand on the knob and was just about to barge in, take Sakura by her hand and lead her out of the boring prison like atmosphere of the school. Not that he wasn't going to do that- but as he caught sight of Sakura his actions just froze. It seemed as if the Uchiha came at just the right time to hear Sakura play her violin.

Subconsciously, Sasuke's lips tugged into a genuine smile as he was entrapped by her innocence once again. As realization hit, Sasuke snarled and banished the thoughts and emotions from his head and he would turn the door knob and stride into the room without a care in the world. Students began whispering and the professor was angry.

"Who are you? You're interrupting our class, I would be grateful if you would just leave, young man."

"I'm here for Sakura over there. I'll be taking her out for a small break." Sasuke said with a smile pointing at the petal pink beauty.

"B-but Sasuke, class isn't over yet. This is really disrespectful!" Sakura's eyes widened in surprise to see Sasuke, she was angry since what he was doing could get her kicked out of the university that she worked three jobs to pay for, along with student loans! However, Sakura couldn't help but admit that this whole ordeal was a little daring and gave her a rush of exhilaration.

"I'm sorry Professor, but it is important, I hope you understand." Sasuke bowed and took Sakura's violin, placed it in her case carefully, before he was more impatient and snatched the rightful sheet music stuffed it in her bag and took her by the hand successfully leading Sakura out the door within mere minutes. Sasuke was an efficient man.

"Sasuke! Sasuke!" Sakura stumbled in her steps to get caught up with the tall handsome boy, "I-I'm going to get in trouble!"

He stopped in his tracks which caused Sakura's nose to bump into his back, Sasuke would turn his head around, "Trouble? Don't worry, you should have an idea of what I'm capable of."

In a few minutes they reached the parking lot and with a click of a button the trunk popped up and Sasuke threw the violin case, and messenger bag into the back.

"Get in the car. I have something special planned."

Sakura gulped. She knew she couldn't go back to class after disrupting everyone like that, and she knew Sasuke would not let her go. The only option left was to get in the car, besides she was a little curious as to what he had planned for her. Yet, she was supposed to be a good girl, a well rounded honor student, but in all honesty, Sakura couldn't help but love the thrill of defiance.

The car engine hummed and the manual gear shift was fascinating in Sakura's perspective. After all, she only saw these types of cars in movies, and at this moment it was like she was an actress in the said movie, except she wasn't some sexy James Bond lady or car model.

"This just won't do."

Sakura's looked at Sasuke who had one hand on the wheel and the other on his chin inspecting the girl.

"W-wah?"

"No it just won't. Let me take a little detour."

The light melted into green and Sasuke sped off once again leaving Sakura a little dumbfounded and curious with the feeling of being insulted left as a bad aftertaste. She sat in her chair with a small pout and Sasuke smirked in response.

He was going to get Sakura a little "upgraded".

Velvet Lounge.

Their destination was reached and Sasuke helped Sakura out of the car and led her into the store. The name was a bit misleading, but the purple, deep maroon blends of the shop gave its very name.

"S-sasuke what are we doing here?"

Sakura followed behind Sasuke like a small child as she recognized all the types of clothing and brands around the shop. After all, they were all the brands that celebrities and wealthy people got to wear. Well, at least the people that were willing to spend their money or had the money to spend on such clothing.

"Getting you a new look ma cherie."

Sasuke loved flirting, it made him feel powerful, and a little boost in confidence didn't hurt, right?

"Temari, help me get my little female friend here a new look wouldn't you?" Sasuke said with a smirk as he took his sunglasses off and folded it as he hung them on the neck of his shirt. "I'll be back in an hour, give her a full out make-over fit for a night out scene."

"Sure thing Mr. Uchiha."

The girl winked at the eighteen year old boy in wonder before she turned back to take a good look at Sakura. Temari was not a typical, jealous-cliché sales woman that was head over heels for Sasuke and would make Sakura look hideous. She was professional, even though Amie _did_ have a little crush on the young Uchiha- like Sakura said, male version of Helen of Troy.

"U-umm… I-I don't have money to afford any of this!"

Temari waved her hand in front of her face as if swatting something, "Meh, the little rich boy will pay. No worries. Now let's get you into something cute. I don't think you want to go for a slutty look right?" Temari asked raising a brow.

"No! Not at all." Sakura said with a small sigh and smile, at least Temari seemed nice, although Sakura had to say she felt totally awkward in a place like this. It was absolutely out of her element. She never wore clothes like these, it was what she found unnecessary. Sure she liked fashion, make-up and up-to-date fashions but she didn't believe that one should have to go out of a certain price range to get something similar for just a brand name. Plus, she didn't really want Sasuke to pay for all this, she felt really guilty.

Either way Temari shoved Sakura into the changing room with a few outfits.

"Ugh…Temari…this isn't really my colour." Sakura came out of the change room with an emerald green one-piece halter dress.

"I thought it would look great with your eyes, but your pink hair really gives the whole outfit a Willy Wonka feel," Temari shook her head with distaste as she sent Sakura in to try on another one.

Next outfit was an off shoulder white top that bunched together around the waist with a brown belt and fanned out matched with a pair of dark washed jeans.

"Hmm. You know what? White is a perfect colour for you. I think I got it." Temari shuffled around the store and pulled out a casual white dress that screamed simple elegance. "Give it a try."

Sakura pulled on the simple white strapless dress. It ended in odd multi-length layers around her knees giving it a loose pleated look where the right side was longer than the left. The loose flow started from just below her bust where a gold rim was, making her chest look a little fuller.

"Hmmm. I think this is perfect." Temari said inspecting Sakura once she came out of the change room. "Now what size feet are you?"

"Oh! Umm… size five."

"Here you go."

A pair of strappy stiletto heels with rhinestones embedded on the strap that ran from the loop around her ankle, down the front of her foot to the strap across her toes was given to Sakura to wear.

"Now for your make-up and hair…"

The whole make-over was over in within an hour and Sakura felt totally weirded out, it was truly as if she was in a fairytale of sorts. Once Temari was done working her magic, Sakura's long pink tresses were in soft elegant curls and her eyes accentuated with black liner, mascara, shades of brown and gold eye- shadow along with the soft natural pink glow of her cheeks which made Sakura look absolutely pure.

"Oh, perfect timing, Sasuke's back."

It seemed as if Sasuke had his own little make-over, but Sasuke's eyes widened more than Sakura's own.

"Wow, you turned little Cinderella in to a real princess." Sasuke joked running his hand through his styled hair. He wore a dark midnight blue collared shirt along with a pair of dark pants. Simple like Sakura, but obviously his astonishing good looks sparked the outfit up.

"That's my job."

She shrugged.

Sakura blushed.

Sasuke held his arm out for Sakura to take a hold of and a little wobbly on her four inch heels, she made her way towards Sasuke taking his arm.

"Wait. Why am I so compliant!?"

"Because I'm absolutely charming."

"You wish!" Sakura paused. "Where are we going?"

"Liquid Ruby."

"EH!?"

* * *

Please review, alert, add, ecetera, it'll be GREATLY appreciated. Do review :) Because that gives me more motivation to update XD, although adding my story to favs or alerts does wonders. Thanks everyone.


	4. Your Limit

_**Immaculacy**_

_**  
**_A/ N: I lost my plot sheet that's why I haven't updated in so long but no worries, I came up with another plot…so hopefully it'll go well, I'll try to write more often now that I made a new plot, so maybe updates will come every other week!

Chapter 4: Your Limit

* * *

"In here."

Sakura's emerald green eyes swept over the shadows of the moving heads that was now below her in the crowd. The club was full and the music was blasting, and the strobe lights were beginning to make Sakura's body tingle with anticipation. However, Sasuke had led her upstairs in a VIP room with blackened windows and soundproof walls.

Sasuke held her hand gently when he nodded towards the guards. The guards bowed prior to opening the double doors revealing a lavishly decorated room.

"Please enter," Sasuke would say as he'd wave his arm in an elegant manner towards the chamber. Sakura would gratefully take the invitation and step into the room.

Her emerald eyes widened as she swept her eyes across the luxurious space. It was classy yet modern with a dash of charm, much like the man she was here with. However, she had not expected the room to be packed with people already! The music was loud and the bass was so strong that she felt as if her ribs would shatter from the force of the sound waves.

"Let's take you to your limit."

Sakura's eyes widened as she blushed she did not know what to expect as he grabbed her hand and led her straight into the throng of crazed, drunk party people.

Sure she loved good music, and loved a good night when the club had a good vibe, but she wasn't with Ino. She was here with this guy she met recently and a type of guy that she never even thought of ever hanging out with! Sakura thought she was going mental as she even let this dangerous man drag her into a crowd of people.

'They're probably on drugs! They're high on ecstasy or something! What am I going to do!? My dad is going to kill me I won't forgive myself if I get into any kind of trouble…If Ino were here she would protect me… These kinds of people just…aren't for me!' Sakura thought miserably.

Though, she won't lie, she was feeling a little excited and was anxious to find out how far she would let herself go tonight. Yet, that was her little suppressed secret.

Once they got to the middle of the dance floor, Sakura realized just how much energy there was in the room! People were jumping couples were grinding and dancers were showing off their moves. At that moment, Sakura just felt highly embarrassed.

"Just keep your eyes on me. These people are fine they were invited by yours personally,"

Sasuke squeezed her hand reassuringly, but he was skeptical as to how innocent she really was. He knew there was a spark in her. He was definite that she was an adventurous girl, but just one that never had a chance to express it.

Sakura still looked a little anxious when she flashed Sasuke a vulnerable look as she stood frozen on the spot, refusing to dance.

"It's Sasuke!"

"Oh, it's him!"

"He's here!"

The music suddenly stopped as the people around them started to realize that the man of the hour was here. The girls instantly stopped dancing and chattering as they pushed their way through the crowd of males who were trying to suck up to Sasuke for favorable connections.

Sakura, much to her relief was not trampled. Secondly, she was glad she was not placed in the limelight of her partner tonight. Then again, she was a little disappointed. The night had just begun and the fact that these girls were all over Sasuke, made her doubt that building a relationship with this guy even if it was just friendship would be a good thing.

"Sasuke! Let's dance!"

"No, I'll make you something to drink. It's my special creation, it's just for you, I know you'll love it…Besides I _am _your _favorite_, right Sasuke?" purred a familiar red headed girl seductively as she placed her hand on his chest.

Sasuke threw his arms around the few girls as he flashed them a grin.

"I'm sorry ladies, but tonight, I have a special guest with me. Give a little respect to the guest of honor would you?"

The crowed parted way as Sasuke released his comforting hold on the girls and took a few steps towards Sakura who was now turning a deep shade of crimson.

"Who's that? I bet she can't even handle a shot. Hah, probably not even a coke and rum!" giggled a girl in a corner which triggered a few more sniggers from the crowd.

One of the girls approached Sasuke and Sakura with a drink in hand.

"Think you can handle it sugar? Gotta take it if you wanna hang out with the big girls now," mocked a beautiful brunette who was intentionally speaking like a stereotypical snob.

"Now, now, just because she's a good girl, doesn't mean you can pick on her. She has class."

Sasuke teased as he took the glass from the girl and lifted it to his own lips.

Sakura glanced at Sasuke with gratitude as he downed the drink in a gulp, clearly unaffected by the alcohol.

"Now that's no fun Sasuke, you should at least have her try. She's hanging with the big kids now. Plus, even if she has class, fine wine is alcohol too, honey."

The girl's little groupie who consisted of gorgeous beauties stepped up behind their leader with a cup in each of their hand.

"I'll take those…" Sasuke said reaching out with a smirk, clearly protecting Sakura, but at the same time hungry for the warm buzz.

"C'mon girlie you haven't said a thing since you got here! Stop being such a coward and hiding behind Sasuke!"

"Girls…" Sasuke snarled, and the vicious and threatening glare in his eyes quickly shutting the girls up.

Sakura knew she shouldn't be angered or provoked by these girls however she found her blood boiling. Perhaps it was the fact that they threw themselves all over her date, secondly, because her date was being ridiculously flirtatious even if he was with her, and finally because those beautiful girls just pissed Sakura off by being well…beautiful!

Just before Sasuke put the last drink to his lips Sakura snatched it out of his hands and she chugged the whole tequila down without taking a break. She gasped for air when she was done and wiped her lips from the excess with the back of her hand.

The alcohol burned her throat, as she felt the fire warm her stomach and her cheeks soon after. It was revolting she didn't know why people love alcohol, unless of course they were fruity and sweet.

"Whoo! Looks like the kitten can loosen up after all!" the crowd cheered as the music suddenly came back up.

The crowd dispersed except for the group of girls and the familiar red head of course.

"You didn't have to do that," growled Sasuke, "I want you to have a good time, don't force yourself. "

Sakura frowned.

"Bu-"

"Saasuuukkkee-kunn!" whined a redhead as she came pushing past the four girls, thus dispersing them into the dance floor, clearly not wanting to deal with an angry Uchiha. Karin wrapped her arms around the Uchiha's neck and swung a leg around his hip. "Did you miss me? You treated me so badly the other day! You know I'd get mad you know? Let's go dancinnnng!"

"Karin…"

The girl began rubbing herself up against Sasuke like a cat in heat, until of course, a drunk and angry Sakura stepped in.

"B-bitch! W-who said y-you could dance with him, huh!? You're not…You're not even as p-pretty as t-those other girls!" Sakura slurred in a drunken fervor.

She quickly tore Karin away from Sasuke who was wide-eyed in shock at Sakura's reaction. But the shock was swiftly replaced by amusement and the signature smirk of his. Let's just say what he assumed about Sakura was correct. Sakura just needed a little alcohol to loosen up.

Not that he planned any of this… not the Karin part at least.

Before Sasuke knew it, he was pulled by his little cherry blossom into the dance floor, thus dragging him from his deep thoughts.

"W-what the hell!?!?! That bitch is going to pay. That's _my_ Sasuke-kun!!!" snarled Karin as she stomped her feet while throwing a temper. Just when she was about to chase after the two a blonde with bright blue eyes, also known as Uzumaki Naruto stepped in.

"Sorry babe, it's not your night tonight. Sasuke's got a new toy. Though I think you have to admit, she's a catch," he grinned.

Karin glared at him, clearly disagreeing with him before she pounced on her next target.

"Y-You! You're a down…down-right _**jerk**_! W-what's with inviting me, and, and having all these little s-sluts put t-their hands all, all over you, huh!!?" Sakura screaming above the music as she poked Sasuke in the chest with every other word she sputtered.

"D-don't' you think I'm one of those...those girls, 'cause I'm _not!_" Sakura shouted with a final poke.

"You're a good girl I know," Sasuke said with a smirk as he placed a hand on her head.

"Good. You understand! Now let's dance!"

Sasuke chuckled. Sakura was one crazy drunk girl.

The upbeat music blasted and it was a range of songs, from top 20 radio hit songs, house, techno, hip-hop and…salsa? It was interesting no less and Sakura was surely making an impression on the crowd after one drink.

She was bumping and hip-hopping, spinning around and teasing Sasuke, oh-so- awfully with her finger trailing his lips and chest, leading him into following her every step and teasing him so that his eyes never left her slim body. She would grab his hand and have him twist and spin her.

It was a painting of black and white. Her dress swirled around her long milky legs, while Sasuke's black and blue mixed into the creamy mixture, matching every movement with his own.

However, one would know that Sasuke was not one to be led, even if it was amusing and highly sexual.

Soon enough, Sasuke would let out a grunt of disapproval before he grabbed the dancing Sakura's hands and violently held her tight to his body.

"Come _closer _my little cherry blossom," Sasuke would whisper into her ear.

Sakura wasn't sober, not one bit, but she was blushing and was extremely rigid as she felt her hot sweaty body pressed up against the firm, and from what Sakura could tell, muscular chest of the dashing man in front of her.

It was exhilarating. Sakura never experienced something so wild, so _bad_, so…fun! It was definitely something she wouldn't be caught dead doing with Ino, her friends, and her parents. But, this life of party going with no inhibitors was adrenaline pumping!

The lights around her were flashing and the motion of the people around her blurred. The only one she saw was Sasuke.

'Who _are_ you Uchiha Sasuke…' she thought as she was led numbly to a less populated corner of the room.

She felt her back hit the wall.

'Huh?'

Sasuke placed one hand on the wall while the other went from her waist to her cheek. He turned her head to face him and look into his mesmerizing onyx eyes. All Sakura could see was that his soft lips seemed to be getting close and close. The tip of his pointed and angular nose touched her side her cheek and her mind went blank.

A warm, fuzzy feeling filled her as her eyes shut themselves automatically. And then, she felt pressure on her lips. It was like touching velvet. Soft, feathery kisses and much to Sakura's surprise, it was not gentle nor was it compassionate it was hunger that she felt from him.

Her fingers twitched by her side as her instincts challenged her personal beliefs.

Sasuke felt her body tremble with fear and anxiety as she slowly inched more closely to his own if that were even possible and felt the girl's hands hold onto his shoulders as if she needed the extra support. His own two arms wrapped themselves around her and pulled the small girl's frame closer up against his, unwilling to let her…unable to let her go.

Sasuke nudged her lips with his tongue and her mouth was slowly pried open as while he felt her tremble almost as if nervous to what such an action could bring. He wouldn't disappoint her. His tongue would slowly dance and tease hers hoping she'd follow and return to his home before steadily increasing his pace.

He would slowly lean forward until she fell backwards and lay sprawled out along one of the couches on her back. He'd fall down along with her but wouldn't break the kiss they held.

He wouldn't.

He couldn't.

His very being depended upon maintaining it.

He couldn't help his breaths which grew deeper with every passing moment nor could he help the fact that his hunger seemed to grow worse with each passing moment.

However, just when it was about to get even more heated between them, Sakura snapped.

The arms around his shoulders that held him close were now pushing him away. The sudden outburst caused the Uchiha to growl in protest. He wouldn't let her go as he forced himself onto her slim figure once again, yet it earned him a whimper of fear.

He hesitated and retreated, pulling his body away from Sakura.

Sasuke glanced at Sakura who was now brimming with tears, her lips red and swollen from the previous heated encounter. Yet, it wasn't the lips he was focused on, it was the tears. He slowly backed away from her, and got off the couch.

His gaze remained on her tearful emerald eyes.

Sakura quickly got off the couch, grabbed her things and quickly left the room. She ran down the stairs, yet on the very last step successfully tripping. Her knees and hands were bruised and scratched while her ankle throbbed, indicating that her foot had probably caught onto the holes between the steps.

Her tears continued to pour yet no one cared, no one heard.

"Naruto…I…went too far. Go after her."

The blonde haired boy ran nodded, and quickly ran after the missing pink haired girl.

"Sasuke-kun? How can I be of service…."whispered Karin seductively as Sasuke grabbed her from the crowd after Naruto left.

"You know how."

* * *

Sakura managed to limp out of the club and to the sidewalk. She limped down the road hoping to find a cab.

It was a miserable night.

She didn't like it, what happened was too much.

It was her first kiss.

It went too far.

It scared her.

Why?

It made her feel warm and intoxicated pass the abilities of a drink. What Sasuke made her feel was lust, and it made her feel dirty. She thought she fell for the guy already, because of his charm and how he was protecting her earlier…but, Sakura was sure that all he wanted was to get her to sleep with him.

A strangled sob came from her lips before she fell to the ground in tears. Her form was crouched over the sidewalk as she sat on the curb. Tears ran down her cheeks as she took off her stilettos and threw them as far as she could. The mascara and liner left ugly black marks on her pale skin, but she didn't care.

Her emotions were played with.

She was convinced that it wasn't because of the kiss, but rather how he kissed her. It was obvious how could she had not seen it! The way he let those girls touch him and how he smirked, it was clear that he wanted her to be one of them.

Sakura groaned at her stupidity.

A black car pulled up beside her and the door opened. Sakura turned her head towards the car and for a moment felt fearful.

'Oh my God, is it going to be that guy Neji again!?'

To her relief, it was just Naruto.

"Hey…I'll take you home…" Naruto would say as his gaze turned to his feet while he rubbed the back of his head shyly, not knowing what to do with a crying girl.

"Is _he_ in there?" Sakura hissed as she pointed in the car with the tinted windows.

"No, he's not…oh, you're hurt!!! Sakura-chan I'll help you up!" Naruto would say as he noticed the ugly bruises and the swollen ankle. He ran towards her quickly and crouched infront of her with his back facing her motioning her to get on his back.

"I-I'm wearing a dress!" Sakura would say, blushing.

"It's okay, no one's looking!" he grinned giving her a thumbs up.

Sakura was hesitant but she draped her arms around his neck and allowed him to reach for her legs so that he could carry her into the car.

'Why can't I like Naruto…he's so much sweeter…and I can't help but trust him when he has that vibe of generosity and genuine care.'

Sakura's head began to hurt, it was going to be a long night.

Once she was loaded in the passenger seat, Naruto got behind the wheel and began driving.

A few minutes passed before Naruto broke the silence.

"Sakura-chan, I think what you did was right. But I also don't think Sasuke-teme was really trying to hurt you. He really likes you, even if he wouldn't admit it."

"Yeah, he likes me only because he wants to have sex with me. That's all." Sakura replied with a glare. Sure, she liked Naruto and trusted him, but he was still on Sasuke's side.

Naruto stepped fiercely on the break causing Sakura to jerk forward almost hitting her head on the dashboard before she found the back of her head hitting the neckrest.

"NARUTO!" she screamed in anger before she turned to see a very serious Naruto. His blue eyes were not twinkling in joy but the gaze was strong and full of his will. He was serious. Sakura's hostile expression melted immediately.

The sound of the right/left turn signal clicked in the background as Naruto turned to face Sakura.

"Sakura-chan, I'm serious, I've never seen Sasuke look at someone the same way he looks at you. He's serious about you. He's used to interacting with girls like this, he doesn't understand how to treat someone he likes. Besides…he just..hasn't realized it yet…"

Naruto scratched his head.

"I know I'm not sounding very convincing since you guys just met each other, but I'm sure Sasuke would realize how much he really likes you! Just give him another chance! If not for him, for me Sakura-chan!"

Sakura shook her head obviously thinking that Naruto was mental. She just met Sasuke, and just met Naruto, why should she trust them. After this mad experience, why should she keep in contact with them! It's ridiculous to believe that Sasuke likes her!

"I don't think so Naruto."

Naruto sighed, as he began driving again after the car behind them started honking.

Dropping her off at her door step he waved a goodbye, "Take care of yourself Sakura-chan, and please, think about it. I'm sure you haven't realized it yet either."

'Yeah right…'

* * *

"Hey Teme, I brought her home…Y-" Naruto opened the door to Sasuke's room in the Uchiha mansion only to find Karin naked and wrapped in the tousled bed sheets.

Naruto's eyes glistened in anger and they narrowed fiercely as he grabbed Sasuke who had just come out of the shower and slammed him against the wall causing the paintings and crystal lights to shake.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing!?" Naruto growled as he fists tightened around Sasuke's shirt collar.

"What do you mean. This is the usual is it not? You always see me with naked women in my bed Naruto…" Sasuke said apathetically.

"You know damn well what I mean. What about Sakura-chan! You better smarten up, cause she already doesn't trust you. I tried to put in a good word for you and make her forgive you and I find you here with some slut? You know how you hurt her that's why you're distracting yourself by sleeping with Karin. I bet you didn't have a good time tonight either."

Karin began to stir from the shouting as she opened her weary eyes only to see Naruto, "What the hell!? What are you doing here!?" She clutched the sheets closer to her chest.

"Shut up , I'm trying to prove something here!"

Naruto turned his attention back to Sasuke who was clearly getting agitated.

"Think about it Uchiha. Or I'll take the girl myself." Naruto would say before he released his grip on Sasuke and leaving the room, successfully wrinkling Sasuke's shirt.

"Sasuke-kun…?" Karin would say once Naruto was gone. She scuttled across the floor and towards Sasuke clearly worried.

"Fuck. Don't touch me, leave me alone. Get your shit and leave." Sasuke would snap and snarl as his angered voice filled the silence of the room.

Karin, obviously scared, did as she was told leaving Sasuke to his thoughts.

If Sasuke was a pothead then Sakura was probably the equivalent of weed. Well, minus the parts where it fucked up your head of course. But still, it was only so long before he had to have his fix. His _'Sakura-Fix'._

"Shit…" Sasuke spoke softly as he shook his head. What the hell was he thinking? He knew he needed to stop his thought processes the moment his mind had come up with the term _'Sakura-Fix'_.

Sasuke didn't like the fact that he was becoming dependant on Sakura to feel…_happiness and joy._

* * *

Please REVIEW. PLEASE. Although I got a lot of alerts, it would still help to review, since people these days only judge a story by how many reviews it has. If you like, just review and say "like!" or "update soon!". Thanks guys.


End file.
